


Atarashii

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, might be a tiny bit of smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his twin brother in the hospital, Aoba can't find help at home for the problems he begins to face. And in his first year of high school, Aoba comes to find that he doesn't need Sly to get himself in trouble.</p><p>[ On Hiatus ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atarashii

**[ Atarashii ]** A Japanese word that translates into New, Recent, or Up-to-Date

 

The one thing Aoba hated hearing in the morning was his alarm clock, almost like someone was yelling in his ear that he had to get up. Especially when on this particular day, he had to start his first day of high school, and without Sei to help him through it this time. His brother had always been really sick, but the doctors had wanted to keep him in the hospital to do further examinations, leaving only him, Tae-san, and Sly at home. Speaking of Sly, he should of been up at this point. Sly was Aoba’s older brother, and they were more or less thought to be the real twins instead of Aoba and Sei, seeing that Sly and Aoba were identical except for their eyes. Sly had also been held back a year, leaving him and Aoba in the same grade this year. Aoba did hate his older brothers reckless behavior because it put him and Tae-san in danger, and people mistaken Aoba for Sly and blamed him for whatever his brother had done.

A few moments after Aoba had shut off the alarm clock and turned on the light, he saw  blue hair moving around underneath a blanket, and that was enough proof that Sly was up. Aoba nudged Sly, almost off the bed, and went into the bathroom. The high school was close enough to walk, so Tae-san continued her usual early hours at work, telling the two to walk themselves to school. That was fine with Aoba, and he hoped that Sly wouldn’t go on a hissy fit half way through the year because he gets tired of walking.

Washing his hair alone took what felt like forever, but he managed to finish in the shower in time for Sly to force his way to have one. Aoba took his medicine and grabbed his backpack, waiting for Sly. Sly didn’t take nearly as long in the shower and was down in a flash. Not that Aoba expected anything less from him. They were out the door the moment Sly came downstairs. There was no point in being late the first day.

Sly and Aoba parted ways soon after entering, their first periods being different. At least they wouldn’t be together if Sly made some jackass move. Aoba had Choir first, since he didn’t really want to take Band and there was a musical requirement for first years. Going down the unfamiliar hallways, he did see an all too familiar face.

Koujaku had been Aoba’s friend for many years, despite the age difference. One thing that had always stood out was how Koujaku was always followed by and talking about how much he loved girls, but was still very much single. The school had also let him wear his red kimono around, but at least he had to keep his sword at home. It looked like fancy cosplay to Aoba, not clothing for a school day.

He decided to wait until lunch period to talk to Koujaku and went on his way to the Choir room. It was packed, since people saw Choir as being an easy way to get their requirements. Sly had told him that most of them quit by the end of the first semester. But he was going to stay in the entire year, that had been decided already.

 **  
** Aoba sat down towards the back on the room, mentally preparing himself for whatever today decided to bring him.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I promise I'm working on this, it's just coming along really slow. I'm working on some Secret Santa fanfics, but I swear I'll update before the 32nd of the year.


End file.
